1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for detecting objects inside a monitored area.
2. Description of the Related Art
When performing specific monitoring functions, for example monitoring objects or personnel near potentially dangerous machines or installations, objects are detected via a sensor that needs to be parameterized according to the specific machine or installation. In the event the sensor is defective and needs to be replaced with a new one, the new sensor needs to be provided with identical parameter values. In general, this not only requires a considerable amount of time, but also represents a source for errors. Carelessness of an operator in entering the parameter values for the new sensor may lead to system malfunction during the operation of the new sensor.
German Patent Application 198 05 606 A1 discloses a method for configuring sensors, in which the data for configuring an existing sensor are transferred from an old sensor to a new sensor to be configured. In this process, the old sensor is connected in the non-configured state or the configured state to a module which stores the current configuration of the starting sensor as well as a control sum corresponding to the configuration data. The module is subsequently connected to the sensor to be configured, the data stored in the module are read into the sensor to be configured, and a control sum is computed which corresponds to the read-in data. The computed control sum is then compared in the module to the stored control sum and an error message generated if these two control sums do not match.
The aforementioned method has the advantage that configuration data can be transferred completely from one sensor to another sensor, thus considerably facilitating the parameterization of a sensor.
However, the aforementioned method has a disadvantage in that, where multiple sensors are used for multiple machines, the operator who carries out the parameterization of the sensors is responsible for deciding which sensor is associated with which machine. This is often problematic in that the operator may mistakenly parameterize the wrong sensor for a given machine. In particular, this is a disadvantage with applications for which sensors are used for monitoring functions on complex machines and installations.